


Vanity

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [8]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Body Image, Gen, M/M, Nose Metaphors, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misplaced comment from one of the aides sends Alexander into a huff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by publius-esquire

“You can spend all evening staring into the looking glass, but it will not alter the shape of your nose.”

 

Hamilton looked through the mirror at his friend. “I do not know what you’re talking about.” Still he traced the bridge of his nose with a fingertip, turning his face to the side to examine with a critical eye the small bump protruding under his brow.

 

“Has one misplaced jest from Meade so stricken your vanity?”

 

Still Hamilton inspected his nose, glancing from another angle as if that view would make it more preferable. “I’ve never heard a woman describe it misshapen.”

 

Laurens smiled warmly. “Do not forget grotesque. Positively bulbous.”

 

A small pout crossed Hamilton’s lips. “You do not find my nose…deficient, do you?”

 

Laurens could not help but smile brighter at his friend’s sensitivity. “I do not profess to be a connoisseur in matters of this kind. But I think your nose is lovely.”

 

Hamilton looked over his shoulder. “You do not think it irregular?”

 

“It’s your finest feature.”

 

“It is not ugly?”

 

Laurens laughed, leaning forward to kiss the end of his nose. “I’ve never seen a nose of higher quality, my dear.”

 

Hamilton’s lips curved. “It’s not too _small_?” He was not so certain he deserved the light slap on his shoulder, but he did feel entitled to the kiss that followed.


End file.
